E Eu Desejei Algo Impossível
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Era ela quem ele escolhia no meio de tantas que o desejavam. Era ela, que nem sequer fazia parte do seu leque de escolhas. Doubleshot prólogo história. S
1. Prólogo

Saudações!

Ora bem, o que se passa é o seguinte: eu escrevi uma one-shot Sirius&Bella só que depois pus-me a pensar e achei que aquilo só por si não faz muito sentido, quis então arranjar uma introdução .

Há algum tempo atrás o casal Sirius e Bellatrix não fazia sentido nenhum para a minha pessoa, mas, após ler _Before The Dawn_, de Adsartha Black, passei a olhar para eles com outros olhos. O meu único problema foi o porquê de ela o ter morto se gostava dele (teoricamente), então eu própria resolvi este "problemazinho".

ATENÇÃO: PODE CONTER SPOILERS DO 7º LIVRO

**Eterno Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rolling (ela pode ficar com ele, eu deixo) e a música "My Skin" pertence a Natalie Merchant. Esta fic foi feita por puro divertimento.

É tudo, boa leitura!

E Eu Desejei Algo Impossível

Morrera antes mesmo de tocar o chão. Molly Weasley ainda não tinha assimilado que tinha ganho e já ela partira definitivamente. Não, nunca tencionara ficar, sempre odiara os Weasley e agora compreendia o porquê. Aqueles cabelos cor de fogo eram imediatamente associados a Griffindor e por conseguinte à coragem, ousadia, força e generosidade.

Ele fora assim.

Dois segundos, não mais. Ainda pode ver o encantado céu do Salão Nobre, salpicado de falsas estrelas. Seria aquele céu a última coisa que veria. Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam pensar, Bellatrix não morreu sozinha. Naquele instante, todos os combates cessaram e todos os presentes voltaram a cabeça, interessados em observar a morte da mais fiel seguidora do Lord das Trevas. Sussurros e exclamações de alívio e alegria davam vozes a olhares assustados e curiosos.

Sempre o oposto, não era?

Acontecera, não da maneira que queria, mas acontecera. Logo, logo o veria novamente, queria acreditar nisso. Seria mais belo o negro e verdadeiro frio de um precipício ocultado por um pano ou aquela falsa sensação de calor e acompanhamento? Não tinha dúvidas do que preferia: a tão amada solidão, jamais seria encontrado o corpo, jamais seria destabilizada a sua paz. Ficariam para trás as pessoas queridas, conformando-se com o ocorrido. E o corpo ficaria numa queda eterna, afundando-se cada vez mais em direcção ao Inferno, enquanto a alma se elevaria facilmente aos céus. Era assim também que ela gostaria de partir.

Como ele.

Mas isso não era possível, pois não? Quem tortura e quem mata sem remorsos não merece isso. Conseguia aceitá-lo. Sabia que não o iria ver e que a verdadeira escuridão esperava por ela, por uma mulher que foi um pouco de tudo e que para a qual não há lugar. O que não aceitava era o que via naquele momento... a derradeira última coisa que via não era o falso céu, era aquele corredor na mansão dos Black, aquele corredor que a faria querer lutar, ao menos uma vez…

E ela desejou novamente por algo impossível.

Quando embateu no chão, os longos cachos negros espalharam-se formando um sol enquanto uma mecha cobria os olhos. O braço que segurava a varinha ficara caído enquanto que o braço esquerdo estava meio erguido e quase conseguia tocar na sua face, que pendera também para esse lado. O vestido sujo e rasgado não se dobrara durante a sua queda. Ninguém se preocupou ou ousou tocar no corpo daquela sinistra mulher. Não houve pessoa que tivesse coragem de afastar o cabelo de seus olhos.

No final, não houve ninguém com a capacidade de ver a serena expressão de Bellatrix.

**N.A.:** O que será que aconteceu no corredor? Algo importante, de certeza!Bem, aqui está a minha pequena introdução! Dentro de 3 dias, no máximo, postarei o resto!

Adoraria saber a sua opinião! Opiniões são sempre importantes não é? :D

Obrigada por ter lido,

Neffer-Tari


	2. E Eu Desejei Algo Impossível

Cá está! Antes de mais, peço desculpa pelo atraso, mas não tenho tido internet. Postei o mais rápido possível!

Há algum tempo atrás o casal Sirius e Bellatrix não fazia sentido nenhum para a minha pessoa, mas, após ler uma fic de Adsartha Black, Before The Dawn, tudo ficou claro e passei a olhar para eles com outros olhos. Baseei-me numa música de Natalie Merchant, My Skin, aconselho vivamente a ouvirem enquanto lêem.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e derivados não me pertencem; esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

É tudo, obrigada e boa leitura!

* * *

.

E Eu Desejei Algo Impossível

.

No meio daquele corredor longo e gelado, era ali que ela estava. Naquele corredor de veludo verde-escuro, sombrio, onde a mobília era negra e metade do revestimento das paredes que a prendiam também. Os retratos de família, austeros e grotescos, observavam-na de soslaio com olhares ameaçadores e sorrisos maquiavélicos, sendo alguns deles separados por uma porta escura e fechada.

Aqueles quadros não a intimidavam, praticamente _nada_ a intimidava. Uma corrente de ar entrou pela janela que se encontrava nas suas costas e revolucionou seus cabelos sem pedir autorização. A mão alva e longa afastou os negros caracóis dos olhos; não deixaria que cortassem o contacto visual, não deixaria que lhe tirassem o prazer de o arrepiar novamente.

No meio daquele corredor longo e gelado, era ali que ele se encontrava. Encarando aqueles olhos vazios e demasiado abertos. A sua postura forte mostrava a ausência do medo, mas um pequeno arrepio percorria a sua espinha.

Fora provocado pelo frio, não por ela.

Aproveitou o sopro do vento e desviou o olhar sedento, percorrendo-o lenta e demoradamente pelo corpo da mulher, observando com atenção o esvoaçar do vestido preto com pequenos bordados no fim das grandes mangas. Depois, sem autorização, focou-se na pele branca como cera, marcando nela uma trilha de fogo. Não deixou que o movimento feito por aquela mão passasse despercebido. Os caracóis ásperos dançavam provocantes e, quando lhe permitiram encará-la novamente, ele voltou a perder-se nela.

.

_**Take a look at my body**_

_**Look at my hands**_

_(Olha para o meu corpo_

_Olha para as minhas mãos)_

_._

Uma leve e imperceptível confusão estava expressa em seus olhos: algo lhe era ocultado de forma desavergonhada, impedindo-a de voltar a ter o controlo. Há vários anos que o aterrorizava, que se escondia nas sombras e governava os seus pesadelos. Saboreava o seu medo e sugava-o com prazer, gargalhava cruelmente perante as lágrimas e os gritos de puro ódio. Adorava todo aquele pequeno jogo de inocente tortura. O que haveria acontecido ao medo que normalmente lhe percorria deliciosamente os escuros olhos? O que mudara no rapaz que estava à sua frente? Ele já não a temia, já não recuava...

_Procurava-a_.

Tornara-se rapidamente num homem e não era isso que queria. Ela exigia a súplica no seu olhar, a angustia na sua boca. Queria de volta aquela criancinha terrível, armada em forte e arrogante.

_Já._

Devia-lhe o seu choro, a sua dor e o seu ódio. Deveria ser assim pois fora ela quem tornara reais todos os seus medos de infância e todas as fantasias obscuras, fazendo com que o sono apenas surgisse ao nascer do Sol.

Se tudo isso lhe devia, porque o afugentara agora, que finalmente lho poderia entregar?

.

_**There's so much here that I don't understand**_

_(Há tanto aqui que não compreendo)_

_._

Recusava-lhe o que por direito lhe pertencia. Parecia haver algo de novo a habitar aqueles olhos castanhos, mas Bellatrix não se incomodaria em descobrir o quê. Pelos vistos o homem queria dar-lhe em troca algo que ela não conseguia ver, algo que _não queria _ver...

Não, para Bellatrix não havia _nada_ que merecesse ser recordado.

- Bella… – encarava-a com o olhar que ela mais detestava. A expressão serena, doce e meiga fez com que flashes a percorressem sem autorização, imagens distorcidas que justificavam o porquê de ele a ter chamado de "Bella".

- Deixa-me. – a voz saiu carregada de desdém e mágoa. O que fizera com ela? Amaldiçoado Passado amaldiçoada seja a promessa que fora sussurrada com carinho em seu ouvido, e que ela…

_Gostara._

- Ao menos deixa-me explicar… – pediu, e isso a fez sorrir maliciosamente. Ela não queria explicações, já não as queria. Todos os disparates haviam sido ponderados, todos os erros realizados. Neste momento, as promessas e as súplicas de Sirius Black não valiam rigorosamente nada.

.

_**Your face-saving promises**_

_**Whispered like prayers.**_

_**I don't need them**_

_(O teu rosto guarda promessas_

_Suspiradas como rezas._

_Eu não preciso delas)_

_._

- _Agora_? – a expressão superior, imperturbável e inatingível, os vários metros de distância recordando ao homem a enorme barreira que se encontrava entre eles – É tarde.

- Não Bella, não é! – a pequena e fria gargalhada de sua prima ecoou no corredor do sexto andar, deserto, a não ser pelas presenças deles e dos retratos. Insistia em chama-la através de um diminutivo, mas isso já não era relevante.

Pensaria o imundo ser que o facto de ter conseguido evitar que _aquilo_ acontecesse uma vez impediria que se voltasse a repetir? O que faria se lhe dissesse que acontecera novamente, graças à sua ausência? Sim, porque se ele não estivera lá para o impedir, então ninguém mais estaria. Respirou fundo, já se acostumara.

- Não interessa.

- Tu não podes subjugar-te dessa forma Bella! – Sirius não conseguia processar aquele conformismo de uma mulher forte, de uma verdadeira Black. – Nós podemos…

- Nós? – Bellatrix interrompeu, endireitando o seu corpo ao máximo – NÓS?! – Bellatrix vociferou – _Eu_ casei-me Sirius Black, não há nenhum nós, _nunca _houve! – falara o mais firme que pudera aquela mentira... porque em tempos houvera, sim.

Sirius não conhecia aquela mulher, aquele corpo de cera oco misturado com restos do que fora. Bellatrix sempre era como o gelo: fria, incrivelmente bela e possuidora de numerosos tons assim que era exposta à luz. Gelo que derrete com fogo, que derreteu com ele. Então, quem seria aquela mulher à sua frente? Dura e inquebrável, um muro de pedra inabalável e vazio.

E isso sim, ele receava.

.

_**'cause I've been treated so wrong,**_

_**I've been treated so long**_

_**As if I'm becoming untouchable**_

_(Porque tenho sido tratada tão mal,_

_Fui tratada assim durante tanto tempo,_

_É como se me estivesse a tornar intocável)_

_._

Um silêncio pesado e carregado de agonia apoderou-se do longo corredor. Alguns dos olhos ameaçadores dos Black's pendurados nas paredes rejubilavam de orgulho perante a atitude superior de Miss Black face a um traidor de sangue; outros tinham expressões de horror e espanto perante a quase conversa muda que se desenvolvia, demonstrando sob provas não verbais uma exagerada proximidade entre eles.

Nenhum dos dois se preocupou em esclarecer os antepassados. Poderiam achar o que quisessem, não eram eles que importavam naquela altura. Nem eles nem aquele silêncio que se aproveitava do desprezo que sua prima sentia e plantava entre eles finos rebentos de angústia.

Pelo menos, era assim que Sirius pensava. Nunca gostara de alturas como aquela, onde o silêncio predomina,dando azo a recordações menos boas, fomentando assim dúvidas e receios. Contudo, naquele instante, o relevante era a presença dela, após um infindável tempo de espera. E não havia pressa para Sirius, desde que Bellatrix ficasse ali, junto dele.

.

_**Well, contempt loves the silence, it thrives in the dark**_

_**With fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart**_

_(Bem, desprezo amar o silêncio, ele prospera na Escuridão_

_Com finos rebentos que estrangulam o coração)_

_._

Após um largo momento começou finalmente a sentir-se desconfortável: Bellatrix estava ali, estática, apenas observando-o e desfrutando da sua falta de conforto. Parecia apreciar ao máximo aquele momento mudo gerado pelas sombras. Sirius, pelo contrário, realmente não gostava do que estava a acontecer. Sentia-se agonizado e começara a aperceber-se finalmente disso.

Aquele silêncio importava, sim. Eram as sombras que o criavam que consumiam Bella, _sua_ Bella.

E então, algo que há muito não sentia invadiu-o sem permissão, alojando-se e escondendo-se bem no fundo de seu ser. O medo de perder aquele pequeno demónio, de deixar fugir aquele ser mais experiente e provocante, de perder o pouco poder que conquistara diante aquela mulher de geada. O facto de ser casada não era obstáculo a seus olhos, ele apenas fizera o que achara certo... Ouvira dizer que dar carinho e criar fortes laços, como promessas, com pessoas como ela poderiam salvá-la, dar-lhe um motivo para lutar. Mas ele não as cumprira e ela não o amava.

Então, Bellatrix não precisava delas… não mesmo.

.

_**They say that promises sweeten the blow**_

_**but I don't need them…**__** no, I don't need them**_

_(Dizem que promessas adoçam a desgraça_

_Mas eu não preciso delas… não, eu não preciso delas)_

_._

- Bella, por favor…

A mulher de negro ergueu uma sobrancelha e mais sorriso corrompido pela descrença rasgou a sua face. "Por favor", pedia aquele desprezível ser à sua frente? Quem estaria ali para atender aquele pedido? Quem estivera para satisfazer o dela?

Ninguém.

Ergueu a mão num gesto de autoridade, ordenando que se calasse. Não houve quem se importara com ela, pelo contrário, haviam-na torturado fazendo-a desejar o que nunca alcançaria. Fora ingénua e acatara muitos pesos, mas essa "Bella", por quem Sirius tanto chamava, morrera.

O homem balançou a cabeça de forma impaciente, fazendo os seus olhos percorrerem acidentalmente alguns dos quadros presentes naquele corredor. Na parede à sua direita destacara-se um onde se encontrava sentada uma menina de lisos cabelos dourados com um sorriso de porcelana, embelezado por um lindo par de olhos azuis. Estava aconchegada no colo de sua irmã, que se sentava elegantemente numa poltrona de cetim grená. Os ondulados cabelos atingiam vagamente os seus ombros e o seu sorriso belo e sincero. Contudo não era nenhuma destas meninas que atraíam a atenção de Sirius. Era a irmã mais velha, que se encontrava em pé do lado esquerdo da poltrona. A expressão vazia e superior, indiferente. Todo o ambiente, assim como as suas vestes, eram negros, mas ele só se fundira com ela.

Seria assim tão complicado entendê-lo? Ela acabaria sendo consumida pelas sombras, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seus familiares aceitavam isso com orgulho, para eles sempre fora comum aquela Bellatrix estranha e vazia; mas e Sirius, que a conhecera melhor que ninguém, embora isso não a agradasse de todo? Tudo bem, ela escondia as suas cicatrizes amarelecidas pelo tempo, sempre tão presentes em sua memória, mas Sirius, que conhecera tão bem o seu corpo, devia ter notado que elas estavam a mais, que elas dilaceravam a imaculada cera.

.

_**I've been treated so wrong,**_

_**I've been treated so long**_

_**As if I'm becoming untouchable**_

_(Tenho sido tratada da maneira errada_

_Tenho sido tratada assim durante tanto tempo_

_É como se me tivesse tornado intocável) _

_._

No entanto ele já não via nada, e a raiva do que restava de uma mulher altiva entrava em ebulição. O gelo transformara-se em rocha. O belo e delicado ser morrera aos poucos, sufocado numa dor agoniante.

Onde estivera o jovem rebelde quando ela mais precisara?

.

_**I'm a slow-dying flower**_

_**In the frost-killing hour**_

_**Sweet turning sour and untouchable**_

_(Sou uma flor que morre lentamente_

_No temporal da geada assassina_

_Doce tornada amarga e intocável)_

_._

Sirius Black voltara a contemplar aquela divindade corrompida. Ela sempre o intrigara, todo aquele mistério e toda aquela malícia envoltas numa provocação constante sempre atraíram o jovem corajoso e ambicioso. Mas depois de conhecer a verdadeira mulher por detrás da máscara, tudo mudara e ele deixara de querer brincadeira; passara a querer protegê-la, aprendera a amá-la.

No entanto, aquele ser selvagem nunca almejara por algo assim, jamais aceitaria tal jaula de cristal. Ela desejava a mais cerrada escuridão para assustar as suas presas; a extrema doçura, para atraí-las através de ilusões; a mais profunda tristeza, utilizada para as confundir, desolar e manipular; a fatal fraqueza que elas atingiam antes do derradeiro golpe, fazendo questão de ser a última pessoa que esses pobres seres veriam.

A falta de capacidade face a determinados assuntos relacionados com a mulher à sua frente acabava por culminar com a singela pergunta que surgia mesmo após os esforços realizados para evitá-la. A incessante questão, sempre inconveniente: qual seria o lugar de _sua_ Bella no meio de todo aquele furacão?

.

_**I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness**_

_**Oh I need this**_

_(Preciso da Escuridão, da doçura, da tristeza, da fraqueza_

_Oh, eu preciso disto)_

_._

Ela voltou-lhe costas dando a entender que não desejava, de todo, tornar a falar com ele. Contudo, Sirius era um Griffindor, persistente e teimoso. Não ia deixar as coisas ficarem assim, não ia deixar que aquele mal entendido acabasse com eles novamente. Cerrou os punhos. Aquela maldita mulher não ia fugir de si, nunca mais.

Bellatrix tocou ao de leve no veludo frio daquelas paredes, acariciando-o enquanto aguardava ansiosamente a retirada dele. Até isso acontecer, entreter-se-ia a observar as últimas folhas de Outono que regularmente passavam pela janela, correndo no meio de um vendaval para bem longe. Era isso que ela desejava, correr para bem longe daquelas recordações.

- Eu não vou embora – a voz dele saiu rouca e mais baixa que o normal. Surpresa, acabou por voltar a encará-lo involuntariamente. Após o que pareciam tantos minutos de um solitário silêncio, julgara-se sozinha.

O queixo dele descaiu ligeiramente e os seus olhos encheram-se de um brilho raro. A máscara caíra e, finalmente, ele encarava alguém que pensava não voltar a ver, alguém que julgara estar para sempre longe de si… _sua Bella_.

Era aquele mesmo olhar inexpressivo e distante que o cativara, aquele rosto sem emoção que esconde um turbilhão de sentimentos que só ele vira. Era aquela mulher que ele sempre conhecera, a tal que necessitava de uma canção de embalar, para a ajudar a adormecer e esquecer o pesadelo a que era sujeitada diarimente; de um beijo de boa noite dado por ele, com esperanças de afugentar as sombras que poderiam surgir.

.

_**I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my life**_

_**Oh I need this**_

_(Preciso de uma canção de embalar, de um beijo de boa noite, anjo, doce amor da minha vida_

_Oh, eu preciso disto)_

_._

Virou o rosto com a máxima rapidez. Percebera o tremendo erro que cometera assim que vira a sua expressão: dera-lhe esperanças. Uma imensa raiva por si própria surgiu sem aviso. Uma rajada de vento preencheu a janela fazendo algumas folhas de Outono entrarem e brincarem com os seus cachos desajeitados enquanto o vestido ondulava elegantemente. Aos olhos de Sirius aquilo era um sinal, um incentivo para não desistir, se aquela folhas cor de fogo podiam tocar naqueles cabelos, então ele também podia.

- Eu não vou embora até esclarecermos isto - repetiu.

- Não há nada para esclarecer, desaparece Black – os seus dedos puxaram ligeiramente o veludo, ao mesmo tempo que proferia a ordem com desprezo.

Mas Sirius era um Griffindor.

- Há. Eu vou dizer-te o que aconteceu.

- Não me interesso por isso. – o homem não podia ver a sua cara. Ela franzia as sobrancelhas enquanto era invadida por um calor inexplicável. Aquilo era o que ela mais queria saber, mas temia as consequências daquela justificação. Apertou mais o veludo escuro entre a sua mão e semicerrou os olhos. Mesmo que ele lhe dissesse, isso não alteraria nada, ela mesma encerrara o assunto sozinha, não precisava dele, nunca precisara. Então... porquê aquela ansiedade?

- Eu não voltei porque…

- Chega! – voltou-se rapidamente, o vestido rodando em seus pés, interrompendo-o e surpreendendo-o. Os olhos faiscando de raiva. – CHEGA! – bradou enquanto o vento soprava e puxava os seus cachos e vestido para a frente. Respirava com dificuldade. Tudo estava acabado, porque insistia?! O queixo tremia de forma discreta, não aguentava mais. Os seus olhos estavam perdidos e ela o fez, Bellatrix Lestrange _implorou_ – Chega…

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Quem era aquela mulher que murmurava continuamente aquela palavra de cinco letras de forma insana?

- Bella, por favor… - fez menção de dar um peço, estendendo os braços, tentanto apelar pelo seu bom senso.

- DESAPARECE! CHEGA!, chega… desaparece, DESAPARECE! – empunhou a varinha, apontando-a directamente àquele homem. Sirius ainda se aproximou mas, quando o feitiço de luz esverdeada aterrou a seus pés, ponderou. O olhar possuído e descontrolado daquela pessoa à sua frente não era o olhar de sua Bella, mas sim o de uma Devoradora da Morte.

Assustando-o, desiludindo-o.

_**.**_

_**I'm a slow-dying flower**_

_(Sou uma flor que morre lentamente)_

_._

Pela primeira vez recuou e começou a andar para fora daquele corredor, com passos pesados e dolorosos. Assim que atingiu o seu fim, encostou-se à parede do corredor perpendicular. Ofegando, tentou processar o que acontecera sem nunca tirar os olhos dela, que agora se encontrava sozinha.

Aproximou-se da janela e cerrou-a com força transpondo nesse pequeno gesto toda a sua revolta e indo em seguida ter cambaleante com a parede mais próxima. Apoiou-se parcialmente nela enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

- Miss Black orgulha-nos cada vez mais – sibilou o quadro mais próximo dela, um velho cavernoso, muitíssimo magro e de olhar depravado. Não respondeu, apenas tentava acalmar-se. Sentia que, à medida que o tempo passava, era cada vez mais consumida por uma raiva e loucura pouco naturais, que o seu verdadeiro eu, que ninguém, a não ser ele, conhecia, desaparecia gradualmente. Mas havia algo que conseguia incomodá-la mais: descobrira que, mesmo após todo aquele tempo de sofrimento e dor, a "Bella" de Sirius...

Não queria isso.

Encostou-se à parede, assustada e desesperada. Sozinha, mais uma vez. Derrubou uma mesa sem intenção, partindo uma moldura e jarra que suportava uma negra flor. A água molhou parcialmente o vestido, mas a mulher nem notou. Quando deu por si havia escorregado lentamente.

.

_**Frost-killing hour**_

_**The sweet turning sour and untouchable**_

_(Temporal da geada assassina_

_O doce tornado amargo e intocável)_

_._

Passos. Leves, lentos e inseguros.

Encontrou-a caída. O vestido espalhado cobria as pernas que Sirius em tempos conhecera e os ombros descaídos davam lugar aos braços e mãos inertes. O rosto baixo, o olhar vago. Uma manga ligeiramente arregaçada deixava que uma nódoa negra, feita recentemente, ficasse à vista. Não percebia porque Bella tinha casado com um patife daqueles.

Quando se ajoelhou a seu lado, ela não notou. Quando ergueu o seu queixo, ela continuou com o olhar vidrado. Precisava tirá-la dali, não só por ela, mas também por ele. Era por causa dele que ficara assim, porque não aparecera como prometido. Ao falar, estranhou a sua voz.

- Perdoa-me Bella. – ousou tocar a pele de cera junto a uma cicatriz que existia perto de seu pescoço.

O toque arrepiou-a ao mesmo tempo que a queimou. Sentira tanta, tanta falta daquilo… Lembrava, agora sem ter forças para o evitar, da primeira vez em que ele lhe tocara. Não notara quando ele deixara de ser o menino reguila e insuportável e passara a um jovem sedutor. Ah, quanto tempo havia passado desde aquele Natal? Provavelmente três anos ou mais...

Começara com uma briga por causa do presente que lhe oferecera: Sirius berrava que meia meia rasgada, suja e malcheirosa, não valia nada; Bellatrix debochava e dizia que um elfo doméstico como ele deveria de morrer de felicidade. Não reparou nem quando os gritos cessaram nem no momento em que o beijo dele calara o seu riso cínico. Tão depressa como começara, foi assim que terminou: Sirius recambiado para Hogwarts enquanto Bellatrix aguardava, a contra gosto, pela Páscoa.

A situação descarrilou durante o Carnaval, quando iniciara os seus encontros com Rodolphus Lestrange. O namoro por conveniência avançou com rapidez, culminando quando Sirius presenciou uma das inúmeras cenas de violência que ela jamais referiria devido ao elevado orgulho e amor próprio.

Ele não espalhara nem comentara. Tocara-lhe nas feridas e beijara-as. Um carinho avassalador emanara daqueles lábios e a sensação que só poderia ser provocada por ele percorrera o seu corpo. O frágil ser tremera, então aquilo era ser amada? Bellatrix trancara com carinho todas as sensações que Sirius instigara em seu corpo.

_Até àquele dia_.

_**.**_

_**Do you remember the way that you touched me before?**_

_**All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored**_

_(Lembras-te da forma como me tocaste antes?_

_Toda a tremida doçura, eu amei e adorei)_

_._

Julho chegara alegre, Agosto quente, Setembro murcho. Todos os dias se sucederam belos e estrondosamente calmos. Sentia cada abanar de folhas, cada ondular de águas. Via pessoas atarefadas movendo-se com medo de chegar tarde, notava o aumentar das chamas no fogão e o bater de asas dos pássaros. Todos os sentidos apurados, em estado de permanente alerta, esperando aquele que se atrasara.

Durante dias Rodolphus passara por lá, cortejando-a para alegria dos Black e desespero dela. Grandes festas decorreram, preenchidas por todo o tipo de pessoas importantes e imprensa. Criados atarefados com sobrecargas de trabalho, elfos mais castigados que o costume. Toda a gente chegava aquela maldita casa; toda, menos Sirius.

Relutante, aguardou o Natal, época que sempre detestara, naquele ano mais que nunca. Todos aqueles meses seriam espera suficiente, mas o rapaz não presenteara a neve com suas pegadas. Ao invés, preferira alimentar a fúria da mulher.

Foi quando já só esperava por ele pelo prazer de torturar, o Carnaval praticamente findara, que a proposta imunda surgira: casar. _Com Lestrange_.

Decorrera no Equinócio, enquanto a noite e o dia lutam pelo protagonismo, acabando ambos por se resignar e desistir de lutar.

Já não mais o aguardava.

A ausência de quase um ano sem notícias faria com que sua morte fosse assumida. A cerimónia decorrera com todas as regalias e luxos dos Black, que festejavam radiantes mais um bom casamento.

E, no dia em que Bellatrix se tornara Lestrange, tudo o que Sirius dissera, tudo o que ele fizera e tudo o que prometera docemente no meio de sombras e segredos, seria esquecido e não mais necessário.

.

_**Your face-saving promises**_

_**Whispered liked prayers**_

_**I don't need them**_

_O teu rosto guarda promessas _

_Sussurradas como rezas,_

_Eu não preciso delas_

_._

Ao ver aqueles negros olhos trespassando-o a culpa surgiu novamente. Sabia que perdão era algo que não lhe daria.

_Jamais. _

Aqueles olhos suplicavam-lhe mais uma vez, mas ela não atenderia a esse pedido; nem a esse nem a outro qualquer. E a saudade bateu mais forte. Queria ter novamente aquela presença deambulando no escuro de seu quarto, impedindo-o de adormecer, assustando-o durante praticamente toda a sua infância.

Sirius poderia amar qualquer uma, poderia ter as mais belas, as mais inteligentes ou as mais meigas. Mas nenhuma lhe daria o que ele necessitava; nenhuma lhe cantaria a sinistra canção de embalar que Bella outrora lhe cantara, nem uma seria sequer capaz de lhe atirar os beijos envenenados e carregados de malícia através da escuridão, esses tais beijos cheios de pesadelos que só a única mulher que nunca lhe pertenceria era capaz de dar. Era ela quem escolhia no meio de tantas que o desejavam, era ela, que nem sequer fazia parte do seu leque de escolhas.

Era Bellatrix a única pessoa que se fundia nas sombras, fazendo verdadeiramente parte delas, zelando e fazendo com que o seu sono fosse penoso, tornando-se numa espécie de anjo infernal. Enquanto garoto desejara ardentemente que esses pesadelos findassem, que aquela presença obscura desaparecesse. Mas, quando a ausência dela passara a ser regular durante a noite e os seus sonhos se tornaram serenos e vazios, ele quisera-a desesperadamente. O seu medo, o seu ódio, ambos transformados num enorme sentimento de posse e exigência.

Ele queria-a. Sempre, desde menino. Era sua maior fantasia e contrariedade, ter só para si a prima que mais o assustava, a rapariga mais atraente e desprovida de carinho.

Agora, depois de tudo o que fizera e acontecera, mesmo depois de ter descoberto as suas fraquezas e a sua tristeza, de ter percebido que mesmo naquele corpo frio existia um pouco de amor, tornando-a assim humana, tirando-a assim do seu pedestal, já não a queria. Necessitava-a.

.

_**I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness**_

_**Oh, I need this**_

_**I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of my life**_

_**Oh, I need this**_

_(Eu preciso da Escuridão, da doçura, da tristeza, da fraqueza_

_Oh, eu preciso disto_

_Eu necessito de uma canção de embalar, de um beijo de boa noite, anjo, doce amor da minha vida_

_Oh, eu preciso disto)_

_._

Ainda segurava aquele queixo, a vontade de tomar seus lábios estava a tornar-se mais forte. Os olhos negros ainda não o encaravam e ele queria mudar isso, queria Bella de volta. Desesperadamente, precisava redimir-se. Não podia, não podia porque fora um cobarde.

Receara a reacção dela durante todos aqueles meses. O que iria ela fazer uma vez que ele regressasse de Hogwarts? Fugiriam juntos? Não, ela não deixaria tudo por uma nulidade, não mancharia o seu nome por ele. E então? Dizia "Olá" e continuavam a encontrar-se às escondidas? Não, ele queria mais, recusava esconder-se com medo de se descobrir algo que se orgulhava de ter feito. O que falta? Ela ignorá-lo? Sim, isso Sirius realmente receava, mais que tudo. O medo de a ver e não lhe poder tocar, o medo de olhar para ela e de seus olhos não mais o verem como ele a via. Eram essas as últimas coisas que ele desejava que acontecessem…

Foi isso que aconteceu.

Quando soube do casamento, a sua vontade de voltar dissipou-se. A arrogância fê-lo pensar que Bellatrix não tivera força suficiente para dizer "não" e esperar por si, que não fora mulher o suficiente para resistir e para se afirmar como Black. No auge da sua fúria chegara a amaldiçoar tudo o que se relacionava com a detestável família e jurara a pés juntos que nunca mais iria ter nada a ver com ela. Contudo, a ironia do destino voltou a brincar com ele, e lá estava mais uma vez naquela mansão, num almoço importante que nem sabia para que servia, após alguns anos de ausência. A ansiedade de revê-la voltou com mais força e, quando finalmente o fez, agora, depois de todo aquele infinito e angustiante tempo, ela não era mais a mesma.

- Eu quero… trazer-te de volta.

Os olhos de Bellatrix cravaram-se nos dele, fazendo um esforço para compreender o significado daquela frase. Trazê-la de volta… seria mesmo possível? Não… estava demasiado enterrada por entre o infindável breu, mais vazio que qualquer outro. Um lugar tão pesado que sufocava e sabia que Sirius não conseguiria vê-la, não a ela, à mulher que se dissipa no escuro.

No entanto queria que ele a visse, Bella queria que Sirius a encontrasse e o que restava dela interrogava-se constantemente, temendo a resposta que receberia assim que tornasse a sua questão audível.

- Diz-me Bella… - conseguia ver a confusão naqueles olhos tão pouco emotivos. Queria saber o seu tormento, queria pegar a mão de sua Bella e ajudá-la a erguer-se novamente.

.

_**Well is it dark enough?**_

_**Can you see me?**_

_(Bem, será que já está suficientemente escuro?_

_Consegues ver-me?)_

_._

No momento em que abriu os lábios a noite finalmente acabara de encobrir o céu desprovido de estrelas. A Lua ensanguentada provocava sombras fantasmagóricas, conferindo àquele gélido corredor um ar ainda mais arrepiante, puxando-a mais para si, para o lugar onde ela pertencia.

Ali sentada, com ele agachado à sua frente, tão próximo e apenas encarando-a, sentiu-se pesada. A vontade de perguntar era tanta que magoava o seu peito, o desespero nos seus arregalados olhos e o gosto da aflição em sua boca começavam a estrangular. Não queria continuar assim; todo aquele tempo ansiando secretamente por este momento e agora que finalmente chegara não conseguia dizer nada? Não, ela iria dizer sim. Bella iria lutar desta vez, não se iria subjugar novamente.

Pausadas, roucas e bastante fracas. Alto o suficiente para se tornarem audíveis.

- Queres-me? – o rosto desprovido de emoção contrastava com aqueles olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

A resposta não seria assim tão simples, sabia que ela não se referia apenas a si, mas sim ao seu todo, à pessoa que Bellatrix era. Sirius não conseguiu pensar, para ele distinguir Bella de Bellatrix era complicado. Como haveria de transpôr todas as suas teorias relativamente ao assunto em palavras? Quais as palavras certas? A consequência da sua resposta poderia ser avassaladora e ele apenas desejava que o entendesse.

Quando deu por si, aquela expeça mão acabara de puxar desajeitada e impulsivamente o seu pescoço, pressionando-o contra o peito dele. Ouvia o galopar louco do coração, do _seu_ coração. As emoções alteradas turvavam-lhe a vista, um sentimento fortemente trancado dentro de si que estava agora à flor da pele.

As longas unhas espetaram-se nas suas costas, mas Sirius não protestou. Magoavam, sim, e ele gostava. Era sinal de que ela estava, finalmente, ali consigo, que retribuía ao seu abraço. Sorriu, só mais um pouco e havia chegado até ela. Não tarda estaria tudo bem, tudo acabaria bem. Ao ver aquele sinistro curvar de lábios, as suas crenças vacilaram. Bellatrix olhava para ele com desdém e foi com esse mesmo sentimento que se ergueu, empurrando-o para o lado.

Caído, submisso à grandeza de tão rara mulher, a sua mente confusa tentava entender o que aconteceu, o porquê de tão súbita mudança. O fraco luar tornava a mulher ainda mais fantasmagórica, a sua fina silhueta emoldurada pelos rebeldes e longos cachos negros. O queixo ligeiramente levantado e o olhar superior, desprovido de compaixão, completavam aquela estranha forma de sorrir. A sua voz, dificilmente controlada, presenteou-o:

- Esquece. – o lento deslizar de seu vestido percorrendo o caminho que a tiraria daquele corredor causou uma profunda angustia em Sirius. Voltou a sentir um arrepio e, desta vez, fora mesmo causado pela mulher que o ignorava e se dirigia elegantemente ao seio daquela amaldiçoada família.

.

_**Do you want me?**_

_**Can you reach me?**_

_**Oh, I'm leaving**_

_(Queres-me__?_

_Consegues __alcançar__-me?_

_Oh, eu estou a ir embora)_

_._

Atingira o cruzamento dos corredores quando um pedaço de porcelana rasou a sua orelha esquerda, espetando-se em seguida na parede. Fora surpreendida, teria que admitir. Deixara as coisas bem claras, até uma mente bastante limitada entenderia as suas simples palavras. Sendo assim, porque Sirius insistia? A curiosidade e a vontade de voltar a vê-lo confuso e jogado no chão fez com que se voltasse lentamente.

- Como te atreves?!... - interrompeu-se pois o que viu desconcertou-a. De alguma forma, ela captou a energia que emanava dele e apercebeu-se que qualquer movimento em falso seria desnecessário. Decidiu atender àquele pedido mudo, apenas aguardando em silêncio. Fê-lo para seu bem.

O aguçado pedaço de porcelana fazia parte da jarra que caíra juntamente com a moldura e a flor quando derrubara a mesinha junto a uma porta do corredor. Mas não era isso que importava: Sirius estava de pé, pura e simplesmente. A sua postura solidificara e intensificara a sua forte presença. Tinha um punho cerrado e a sua franja escura escondia os olhos daquela mulher. Não ia deixar que ela fugisse outra vez, _não ia_. A brincadeira fora longe demais, estava na altura de mostrar que não estava ali para ser alvo de chacota.

O seu punho tremia ligeiramente e quando ergueu a cabeça, Bellatrix nunca havia visto tanta determinação naqueles olhos. Nunca sentira verdadeiramente a força que eles eram capazes de emanar e grandiosidade do homem à sua frente assustou-a. Aquilo... era por ela?

Vacilou por um instante.

Fora o suficiente.

Segurou a respiração à medida que os passos dele foram abafados pela carpete. A mulher perdera qualquer reacção, aquele olhar capturara-a e ela não conseguia sequer pensar. A força com que ele prendeu o seu pulso, impedindo-a de fugir, causou-lhe um forte arrepio que sacudiu todo o seu corpo. Tremia ligeiramente, aqueles olhos desconcertantes não a largavam e ele sabia que ela, pela primeira vez, os temia.

.

_**Better shut your mouth, and hold your breath**_

_(É melhor calares a boca e suster a respiração)_

_._

Quando Sirius tomou os seus lábios Bellatrix arregalou mais os olhos. Um calor que há muito a abandonara invadia-a novamente. Depois de tanto tempo, ele estava de volta. A enormidade do que sentia não cabia em seu peito, tantas eram as emoções contraditórias, as tais emoções que muitos julgavam não existir nela e que agora se atropelavam umas às outras numa correria louca e desmedida. Aquele calor gelado que só Sirius proporcionava era a única coisa que podia jurar ser real, o estado de dormência em que se encontrava misturava-se com o receio de ser apenas mais um sonho ridículo.

Algo quente escorreu pela sua face, aliviando o peso que tomava conta de si. Foram anos de fingimento que findaram por um momento. Estava grata, sabia que seria apenas um momento, mas, mesmo assim, queria aproveitá-lo, queria ser quem realmente era. Flashes de momentos parecidos com o que decorria agora, que julgara-os há muito perdidos, jurgiram novamente dentro de si.

Sirius sentiu os finos braços apertarem-no com força e, enquanto inclinava o pescoço para trás, podia sentir que a mulher se achava verdadeiramente completa.

Conseguira, era Bella, a sua Bella, a mulher que mais amava. Estava ali, em seus braços… os pequenos trilhos de lágrimas que roçavam a sua pele demonstravam que era mesmo ela. A satisfação que sentia à medida que o seu coração cavalgava era algo que não conseguia nem podia explicar. Jamais pensara que aquilo poderia voltar a acontecer; o medo e o prazer que provocava a sensação de poder ser, novamente, a última vez. Uma pequena e impertinente dor surgia próximo do seu pescoço, trazendo-o gradualmente de volta à realidade.

O sabor metálico em sua boca era algo que nunca experimentara e que pretendia não voltar a fazer. A sensação proporcionada por ele doía tanto quanto o seu antebraço e juntos a despertaram. Levantou-se de vagar e sem largar o local dorido.

Ele não sabia o que mais o impressionara: se a mancha de sangue em sua camisa se os lábios dela cobertos com o mesmo líquido. Não era necessário peguntar o que lhe doía, sabia perfeitamente onde se encontrava a Marca Negra de Bellatrix.

Observar aquela mulher causava-lhe um estranho desconforto. Encarava-o com uma mistura de loucura e medo, de uma maneira tão profunda e penetrante que seria capaz de jurar sentir o que ela sentia. Os ombros dela descaíram novamente e tremeram com força. A revolta dentro de si começava a ser demasiado intensa. A pergunta de sempre ecoando nos seus ouvidos.

_Porquê?!_

Não era tempo para isso. Passou por Sirius mais lentamente que o costume. Entendera o que necessitava fazer, apenas queria saborear aqueles milésimos de segundos que restavam. Sabia que não havia futuro possível e Sirius também. Uma pequenina parte de si queria-o desesperadamente, e isso era algo que a repugnava. E que acabava ali. Encerrariam tudo o que se relacionasse com eles, após isso Bellatrix ficaria livre e entregue apenas a si própria.

Sirius não a iria impedir. A Marca Negra lembrou-o de quem ela realmente era e o que fizera, fora o estalo que faltava para acordar de seus devaneios e egoísmos. Bellatrix não poderia pertencer-lhe, chegara tarde novamente.

Ao vê-la abrir a janela de rompante memórias de sua infância percorreram-no. Sempre fizera aquilo nas noites de tempestade ou quando apenas havia a Lua no céu. A mulher que o acompanhava era iluminada apenas por metade do astro que roubava luz , conferindo-lhe a sombra que só a ela pertencia, o ar que tanto o atraía. A brisa nocturna atirou-lhe os cabelos novamente para trás.

Ainda segurava a imensa janela com força na tentativa de se acalmar. Não queria dizer nada, não queria…

- Porquê?

Sirius compreendeu finalmente, seria a última vez. Continuaram de costas voltadas sem intenções de se encararem por momentos, perdendo a oportunidade de ver a nostalgia surgir em ambos os olhares. Estavam gratos por isso, não dariam mais parte de fraco.

- Temi o que farias se voltasse.

A gargalhada saiu fraca e falsificada. Nunca pensara nisso, limitara-se a aguardar o regresso.

- Consequência?... – ainda não o encarava, mas segurou com mais força a janela quebrada e dividida. Ele voltara-se para ela. Nenhum dos dois se preocupou com o frio da noite que tão docemente os trespassou.

- Casares-te?... – Sirius viu-a avançar mas não teve tempo de assimilar o que aconteceria a seguir. A dor em sua bochecha fazia agora companhia à do seu ombro. Bellatrix só o magoava, e ele, idiota como sempre fora, gostava.

Quando abriu os olhos esperava encontra-la enraivecida, capaz de o matar, completamente descontrolada. Mas não, apesar de continuar com o braço esticado, o seu rosto estava baixo, fazendo um enorme esforço para se controlar. Se a raiva era assim tão grande porque não lançara logo uma maldição, como fizera instintivamente ao fim da tarde?

.

_**You kiss me now, you catch your death**_

_(Beijas-me agora, apanhas a tua morte)_

_._

O delicado braço pousou na sua nuca. Agora era ele quem estava confuso. Bellatrix encarou-o e deliciou-se com o que viu – _medo_. Voltara a receá-la, os trilhos de sangue que saíam de sua boca e findavam no seu peito davam-lhe um ar ainda mais perigoso e aquele sangue não era de qualquer um, era o dele. O seu toque gelado e o leve beijo arrepiaram Sirius. Não durou mais que três segundos, mas bastara, ficaria gravado na memória dele o gosto do seu próprio sangue. Fora um beijo de uma serpente, calculado e envenenado. O sibilar em seu ouvido desconcertou-o:

- Foi muito mais que isso.

Por fim o toque quebrou-se. Bellatrix caminhava lentamente para fora do corredor e Sirius ainda não tinha forças para se voltar e encará-la. Ao invés disso eram os retratos que a olhavam com curiosidade. Depois de todo aquele espectáculo estavam convictos que Miss Bellatrix se havia perdido, mas agora não sabiam que pensar.

- Todos vocês, ancestrais. – disse dando meia volta. O tom de voz firme interessou-os, estavam desejosos de saber o que lhes diria – Desapareçam.

Não era um pedido gentil, era uma ordem. Iriam protestar, incluindo a pequena Bellatrix de nove anos, era um ultraje serem tratados assim. No entanto, perante toda aquela irritante agitação, ela continuava calma e cheia de si.

- Se algo do que aqui se passou é comentado… – arregaçou a manga e ergueu o braço bem no alto, a Marca Negra em movimento brilhou no seu tom verde assim que a Lua de sangue lhe tocou. Todos os quadros pareceram finalmente cair em si. Já não se encontravam ofendidos, agora explodiam de orgulho e ouviam-se vários murmúrios de "Com certeza, Miss Bellatrix" ou "Pode contar connosco Miss Black!". Em seguida abandonaram as molduras, deixando Sirius e Bellatrix verdadeiramente sós.

- Sabes, Black, o facto de te ter esperado por _mais de três anos_ provocou algumas alterações. – Sirius voltou-se, aquela era a primeira frase com mais de dez letras proferida calmamente. Ela lá estava, imponente e altiva como um rochedo. Era Bellatrix. – Na verdade não foram assim tantas, _apenas_ me casei e me tornei numa assassina. Não o fiz inteiramente por tua causa, fi-lo por quem sou, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius estava confuso novamente e ela percebeu-o com satisfação. Leu facilmente a pergunta em seus olhos.

- Bellatrix Black está morta e enterrada. Cometeu o erro de se apaixonar de tal maneira que apenas a pessoa em questão seria capaz de apagar esse sentimento. – falava com uma leve repugnância enquanto Sirius tentava perceber o que ela dizia. – E, ironia das ironias, acabou por ser esse amante a causa de sua morte. – não conteve uma pequena gargalhada.

A cor abandonou-o por momentos, a expressão ligeiramente horrorizada. Começava a perceber que Bellatrix Black teria fugido com ele e que hoje poderiam ser felizes num canto qualquer; começava a perceber que o causador da "morte" de sua Bella, fora _ele_. Tencionava argumentar, dizer qualquer coisa para poder continuar a sua despreocupada vida sem aquele fardo, mas ela ergueu novamente o braço, fazendo-o calar.

- O que resta dela anseia pelo dia em que te fará o mesmo, Sirius Black… – dera mais uns poucos passos à medida que falava e agora estava finalmente no fim.

.

_**Oh I mean this**_

_(Oh, eu falo a sério)_

_._

Concedeu-lhe um último olhar. Era estranho vê-lo sem palavras, processando toda aquela informação no seu pequeno cérebro. A culpada e triste expressão em seu rosto de certa forma divertia-a. A mulher que ele jurava amar mais que tudo fora morta por ele. Sim, era engraçado e irónico. O amor não era nada mais que um eufemismo de dor, e desengane-se aquele que pense que esse sentimento lhe trará felicidade. Sirius poderia ter tido qualquer uma, porque desejara por algo impossível? Porque a fizera desejá-lo também? Já não mais importava, estava finalmente livre. Ao colocar a mão na esquina e antes de a dobrar e desaparecer definitivamente naquelas assustadoras sombras que a fascinavam e queriam mais que nunca, os seus lábios moveram-se novamente sem autorização, enquanto os seus olhos sugaram com necessidade a imagem do homem que amara:

- Eu estou a falar a sério, Sirius…

.

_**Oh I mean this**_

_(Oh, eu falo a sério)_

* * *

**N.A.:** FIM. Para quem não conseguiu imaginar os corredores, estes tinham a forma de um "T" e Sirius e Bellatrix encontrvam-se na perninha do "T"! Se alguém tiver dúvidas relativamente a alguma coisa ou se achar que algo não bate certo, por favor avise-me, é provável que me tenha baralhado pois esta é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic tããão grande :D Peço mais uma vez desculpa pela demora em postar...

Adoraria saber a sua opinião relativamente à fic, e muito obrigada por ter lido.

_Neffer-Tari_


End file.
